


【生远】循

by tianbaisanghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianbaisanghua/pseuds/tianbaisanghua
Summary: 私设如山：生哥和章远都是高中生，生哥比章远稍大warning:半强迫





	【生远】循

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山：生哥和章远都是高中生，生哥比章远稍大
> 
> warning:半强迫

1.

这不是罗浮生第一次看见他。

少年又高又瘦，抽条儿的身子骨不显纤薄，肩胛骨肉都匀调细秀，皮肤幼白，面容清俊，笑起来时乖巧又带些小俏皮，校服熨的帖服，干燥衣料纤维深处散着淡淡的皂角清香。

入冬的太阳暖烘烘的，撒下的金光纯澈，同站在光束尽头浅笑的少年一般，干净的丝毫没有杂质。

罗浮生突然开始嫉妒起有幸得到这个笑容的女孩儿，女孩微红着双颊匆匆道谢，抱着少年拾起的书落荒而逃，少年微微眯眼瞧着那串怦然的身影，嘴角尤挂着温浅的笑，唇角咧开细白齿贝明亮的晃眼。

罗浮生抱着臂倚在墙上眯眼瞧他，手下意识去掏口袋里的烟，硬邦的壳角都摸着了，咂咂嘴又缩回手去。最近总犯老毛病，倚着哪儿嘴里总爱叼点什么。

“哟――生哥，看上哪个姑娘了……”

旁边冒出个扎耳刺声来，大声吆喝的罗浮生冒火，罗浮生翻翻眼，猛的一把抓住罗诚乱怼他的肘，掐着罗诚瘦不拉叽的胳膊带着他往墙后边狠狠一扯。

罗诚给罗浮生扯的一踉跄，脑袋磕墙上差点肿起个血包，他捂着脑袋敢言不敢怒，惊惧瞪着罗浮生吸气：“操，你他妈疯了...”

罗浮生现在没空教训这缺心眼的货，喉咙这会儿痒的难熬，他倚着墙角蹲下来摸出一支烟，点上。再丢一支给眼巴巴盼着的人。

罗诚眼笑眯成一条，嘴巴咧到耳根，连声哈腰，谢谢哥。

黑暗里火星子微闪，吸了半根罗浮生默然出声，盘问起罗诚：“你知道那谁吗？”

“就刚刚那姑娘啊，哥你是不是缺女人了。”罗诚吸上头了，话里头有点飘飘然。

罗浮生刮了下他脑袋，轻轻啐他，“滚你的，非得是女人啊。”

毛小子给罗浮生抽的懵半晌，朝罗浮生眨两眼，烟燃了一半还抓着脑袋苦脸，罗浮生不耐啧了几声，抖抖烟灰起身准备走人，罗诚突然伸手一把把罗浮生拽下来。

罗浮生瞪着眼瞅他。

他抽光最后一大把，把烟屁碾了，整张脸埋在烟雾里头：

“哥你说他啊，段第一，章远。”

哦，罗浮生低头轻轻笑起来，还是个乖宝宝。

“怎么，”罗诚突然靠过来，一脸坏笑，“女人玩腻了，搞个雏的开开苞？”

罗浮生乜他一眼，没说话。

罗诚凛然拍拍罗浮生肩膀：“哥们儿给你搞来，别忘了请我吃饭。”

“呦，”罗浮生挑眉瞧着他嗤笑，锤他一拳，“能耐了啊。”

他那副小身板给罗浮生差点锤进墙里，晃了几下才站稳，扶着墙，定定看着罗浮生。

罗浮生睨他一眼，突的严肃起来，这小子还真不像是开玩笑的，迟疑片刻罗浮生抿抿嘴，狐疑看他：

“你真能给我搞来？”

罗诚没说话，摊出掌心来。

罗浮生顿了顿，把那包新入的宝贝烟塞到他手里，他摸烟没刚才那么利索，哆哆嗦嗦递过去，抓着那壳儿的手都发抖，这小子接烟倒挺快，一溜就顺到屁兜里去了，罗浮生瞧着他乐的满脸褶子，心疼的咽咽嗓子瞄那白溜溜的壳边缘。

“罗诚你说话别他妈放空屁啊，弄不着老子削你。”

 

2.  
罗诚这小子花招确实挺多。

一向抠门的他转性儿今个请同学去KTV嗨一顿，这货死活要拉上章远，明面上说法是好好的班长成天读书闷坏了不行，底下的说法是班长带头顶风作案被抓了也有人背锅，本来就馋野的小崽子正忧被发现怎么办，罗诚话撂下来大家便哄拥着章远去，章远没捱过，只得去了。

罗浮生一拍罗诚脑瓜，笑，臭小子脑子挺灵光。

罗诚得意的拿牙签苗笤牙缝，接着我灌他点酒……

罗浮生给了他后脑勺一巴掌，皮笑肉不笑，你小子注意点分寸，他有胃病。

他龇牙咧嘴揉脑袋，暧昧的凑过来，哟，哥，动真情啦，连他有胃病都知道。

罗浮生踢他一脚，赶紧去。

这会儿罗浮生靠在暗巷墙角边抽烟，上下打量一番这墙。给雨剥蚀的掉漆，光秃秃的滑溜冰凉，摸着倒挺结实，砖瓦缝隙塞的紧密，指节敲着闷响砰砰的。

下午下了场雨，墙壁湿漉漉的打滑，狭窄巷道里腾着股湿泥潮臭的味道，虽然罗浮生蹲墙角是家常便饭，但把半个钟头蹲下去，脚底麻冷得罗浮生问候了一把罗诚他祖谱，时不时探探墙边。

KTV门口还是没动静。

罗浮生撩撩袖口眯眼瞧腕上，这个点拉客的都开始搁门口转悠了，他把烟头扔地上滋滋踩灭，吮吮牙，罗诚这小子误点，老子回去果然还得削他。

“哎章远你小心点……”

啧，这小子总没点预兆。

罗浮生心一跳，从墙边拐出来跟在后头，罗诚搀着把头昏沉倚靠他身上的人向罗浮生丢个眼色，朝着前边嬉闹的一群人大声嚷着：“我送章远回家吧，我家离他家挺近的，你们先上车。”

“诶罗诚，你平时跟章远走的不近啊，怎么今个突然要送他回家了？”前边的人好奇扭过头来，罗诚顿时脸脖子暴涨的通红，语气挺冲横，急急挥手把人赶回去“去去，我送章远回家是好心，你他妈意思是我准备怎么着章远啊？”

前边疑惑的人吓的扭过头去，寒蝉若噤，罗诚这刺头说话挺唬人，把乖学生一下就给吓住了，也不敢多问什么，提醒几句早点回家后就乖乖上了车。

“唔……”

车子开走没多久，刚一直乖乖窝在人怀里的人悠悠转醒，抖颤眼皮努力睁开，酒气朦胧的眼眨巴着，还不自知的迷茫环顾着四周，浑身戒备的看罗浮生一眼，开始在人怀里扭动：“呜...我不认识你...我要回家...”

罗浮生低低骂了句操，底下那东西给撩拨的隐隐发烫起来，他示意罗诚把人给他，罗诚心领神会，把章远抱到罗浮生怀里，罗浮生揽着那细瘦腰身给罗诚一个眼神就把人拖到了巷子里头。

3.  
罗浮生把人甩到墙上后握着小臂嘶嘶吸气。

被章远咬的。小崽子下口真狠。

罗浮生蹲下身来，就着巷子里昏黄的灯凑近了瞧从墙上软软滑下来的小崽子，人喝得迷迷糊糊，奶白脸蛋上泛起粉嫩的红，小鼻头通红的抽吸着，估计是墙壁太冷了，他找着墙角窝进去，把小小的身体蜷成一团，缩在角落里细微发抖，骂人都是软绵绵的：

“神经病...放开我...我要回家...”

罗浮生捏了把他鼓鼓的颊肉，凉滑细腻的触感残留在指头让他有点留恋，罗浮生舔舔唇：“我带小远回家，小远要听话，好不好？”

靠着墙小憩的人毛茸茸的脑袋微微动了一下，夜风拨开他汗沁得湿嗒嗒黏在额前的一撮发，露出他被酒烧的通红盈水的眼睛，他认真的盯罗浮生看了好久，然后抬手啪的一下打掉罗浮生想再揉一把的手，醉眼朦胧的瞧着罗浮生，突突冒出个酒嗝：

“我自己可以回家……嗝……不……不要你送……”

罗浮生不说话了，饶有兴趣的瞧着他努力爬起来，扶着墙摇摇晃晃的走，没支撑一会儿又整个人倚着墙滑下去了，乖乖的捂着肚子抱膝依偎着墙壁，喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽。

这让他莫名想到无家可归的小动物。

罗浮生双手轻轻一撑，把那可怜的小小一团圄困在墙壁与臂弯间，他靠的离章远极近，呼出的热气尽数喷洒在他脸上，章远敏感的瑟缩了一下想逃离，不想愈发往罗浮生怀里钻了些，撞到罗浮生滚烫的胸膛后又惊慌无措的退回来贴着墙壁，他退无可退，只好拿细白指头狼狈的紧紧抓扣着墙缝，整个人都在颤抖：

“你干什么……我没有钱的……”

罗浮生哑然失笑：“我要你钱干嘛？”

受惊的小动物睫毛急急颤动着像小扇子上下乱飞，黑圆的眼睛里满满的顿惑，他用他被酒精麻痹的昏沉的脑袋努力思考了半天，最后鼻子喷着奶气，怯生生的问：

“那你要什么，我都能给你……”

罗浮生本慢条斯理的逗弄着困在手心里挣扎的小兽，稚嫩单薄的身体明明青涩无比，却让他渐渐失去逗弄的耐心，他燥的喉咙干涸，下腹邪火游窜至四肢百骸，他盯着惊慌失措的猎物，目光骤然变得幽深。

他舔舔唇：

“我只想操你。”

“什么……”

章远不可置信的惊呼尽数被堵进口中混着无法吞咽的唾液变成含糊不清的呜鸣，那两瓣柔软被罗浮生含进嘴中嚼烂吸肿，罗浮生摁住他疯狂挣扎的身体扣在怀里不让他动弹，这具酒精泡软滚烫的身体不久就绵软下来，无力的倚在罗浮生胸膛上任罗浮生肆意掠夺他口中的甘甜。

吮净他口里甘美的津液，罗浮生盯着他红肿的嘴唇，舌缓缓舔过牙槽，仍有些意犹未尽。

“宝贝儿你好甜。”

章远被罗浮生亲的从脖颈到耳根都熟透，嫩白皮肤上透着点点好看的粉，他又气又急，水红眼角衔泪恶狠狠的瞪罗浮生，凌乱衣口里露出的雪白胸膛随着微喘起伏不定，依稀可见那对如初生花苞般脆弱而泛着稚嫩粉红的小乳头，在罗浮生眼前细细抖颤着，他用手背揩过两瓣唇，恶狠狠的瞪罗浮生：

“神经病，你再亲一下我就报警了。”

罗浮生目光离不开那对簇新幼嫩的花朵，他低低笑了一下，没理会小奶猫张牙舞爪的威胁。

“那你去吧，让条子们都看看我是怎么在这面墙上办你的。”

罗浮生不再理会他又羞又恼的骂，手指轻轻剥开他空落落的衬衫下摆顺着他饱满滑嫩的腰腹肌理缓缓摸上，细匀抚摸揉捏，这具青涩的如同新笋般脆嫩的身体实在过于敏感，罗浮生没揉弄几下那嫣红乳珠他便软的不像话，撑着墙急急喘息，两条细瘦双腿打颤着乏力的快站不住，胡乱蹭着墙壁却只把背后磨的绯红一片，不知是酒气还是情欲，他双颊醉迷酡红，无意识的摇头抗拒：

“不要……唔……”

他紧闭着眼绷着身体，把脑袋微微偏过去暴露出脆弱细长的脖颈，咬紧细白的牙齿天真地想用倔强抵抗最诚实的身体反应，罗浮生便凑过去细细舔湿他的颈侧，捻摁着他身上最敏感柔嫩的部位，他顿时堤溃坊决的一塌糊涂，溢满喉口的呻吟再也憋不住，在罗浮生滚烫的掌心下呜呜抽泣。

罗浮生牙齿啃磨着吮红颈上薄软的嫩肉，没长熟的崽子浑身都透着股若有若无的甜软奶香，罗浮生含着那块软肉不放，手指正欲挑开松垮的校裤往下探寻更深处的诱人幽密，含含糊糊地问他：

“小远是不是湿了。”

“不要，那里——！”

怀里的人惊恐的猛然睁开突然疯狂挣扎扑腾起来，小奶猫拼命扭动着腰身欲逃离罗浮生的桎梏，纤细腰肢滑腻得罗浮生几乎快脱手，罗浮生觑着眼找准契机寻着章远的腰侧轻轻一掐，怀里拼死挣扎着的人登时发出一声悲凄的哀鸣，控制不住扑在罗浮生怀里，一回神，细瘦手腕被罗浮生一手箍住往上拉起，罗浮生狠狠捏住他的下巴抬起与罗浮生对视：

“小远，乖乖听话，不然我现在就扒了你的裤子抱着你去街上操你。”

被紧箍在怀里无法动弹的人脸上霎时失了血色，他面色若纸白，褪色的唇颤抖着乞求：

“求求你别弄我了……”

“哥哥就是下面难受，蹭一蹭小远的屁股就好，哥哥不会进去的。”

罗浮生看把小崽子吓坏了，心里头暗笑他纯情，起坏心眼低低的哄他，隔着校裤轻轻揉捏他圆鼓的小屁股，他闷哼一声咬住唇，眼里闪着犹犹豫豫的光，最后似下了什么重大决心般，小声喘着气看罗浮生一眼：

“你不许反悔。”

“我答应小远不进去的，那小远自己转过去好不好。”

罗浮生看着他羞愤欲死的瞪罗浮生一眼，慢慢扶着墙转过身去，挺翘的臀无意间蹭到罗浮生跨间火热的突起，他急急惊喘一声，身体抽缩着往前躲，罗浮生覆上他滚烫柔软的身躯，借着巷道里昏暗光线罗浮生依稀看见了清楚章远通红的耳尖，罗浮生轻吻着少年耳廓可爱的细小绒毛，夸奖道：

“小远真乖。”

章远死死咬着下唇，只鼻子发出些颠颠细微的颤抖奶音，罗浮生将那校服裤子一扯，白色棉质的内裤包裹着的那小小的两瓣浑圆饱满便跳了出来暴露在空气中惊慌的瑟缩着，罗浮生抚弄着那狭窄臀缝，穴口泌出的液体冰凉的湿滑一片，罗浮生起了玩心，恶劣的轻拍他的屁股，那两坨软肉便一甩一甩的乱颤，他竟似迎合般塌陷下腰部微微往后，扭过头饱含泣意的看罗浮生：

“你……你弄好没有……我要回家了……”

“小远，我想反悔了。”

“什么？！……”

还没等他被黏糊甜腻的快感搅的一团糟的迟钝大脑反应过来，罗浮生抓着那薄薄的布料用力一撕，清脆的布帛撕裂声在寂静的巷子里头格外嘹亮，罗浮生拿撕下的细长布条在他双腕上迅速绑起一个结，他气的眼圈泛着漂亮的水红，惊怒凶狠的瞪罗浮生：

“你说话不算话……啊——！！”

“宝贝儿你瞧着我像说话算话的人吗。”

罗浮生嗤笑，抓上那沾着湿淋淋的水光的臀尖，甜腥黏稠的汁液打湿罗浮生掌心几寸，他一手几乎握不住那滑腻，温热饱实充溢满指缝。罗浮生喘着气拨开那被击打的泛红的雪白臀肉，藏匿在股间的销魂洞口如罗浮生所预料般湿烂泥泞，从没被碰过的穴口软塌的粉嘟嫩肉娇纵吞咽着，吐出一泡淫水，章远身上的校服被堪堪扒开一半，露出光滑白腻的肩头，他羞愤欲死的贴在冰冷墙面上似要把呻吟都塞到墙缝里去。

那处生的实在好看，罗浮生失魂落魄地凑近蚀骨媚浪的那处洞口，鼻尖拱进窄紧臀肉处伸出舌尖轻轻舔弄开拓。

乖学生什么时候受过这样的玩弄，没等罗浮生舌尖戳弄那潮浪迭水的肉洞几下，奶猫刚才凶巴巴的模样尽数破了功，尖叫着剧烈抖动肩胛，腰腹骤然高高挺起，更让罗浮生目瞪口呆的是，他后边的水喷的愈发高涨欢快，黏稠透明的液体几乎溅满罗浮生一脸。

罗浮生抹了一把脸，手拉下他的内裤，前面小小翘起的性器蹦了出来，没用过的性器握在手里合心趁手，泛着柔嫩的粉色，罗浮生握着那饱胀茎身轻轻撸动，凑在他耳边轻声问他：

“好学生都跟你一样骚吗，你怎么比女人还会喷。”

章远尤陷在高潮里失神发抖，似被滚烫池水中捞起般疲怠困倦，细白胳膊无力搡罗浮生，任由着罗浮生兜着他软烂腰身折成臀部高高撅起的羞耻姿势。

他顿时泪眼婆娑，粉尖指头颤抖着抠扒住墙壁，咬牙切齿地从牙缝里绷出几个字瞬间又被罗浮生的动作搅软黏成喉咙里甜腻高热的呻吟：

“臭变态，啊……”

“臭变态？我当你夸我了。”

罗浮生似笑非笑，脱下裤子直直露出粗大性器来，章远的脸上表情瞬间由顿惑转至惊惶苍白，他挣了挣，无奈四肢都牢牢禁锢在罗浮生手里，怀里吓坏了的小猫簌簌颤抖着，手指发颤拉住罗浮生的袖子，眼里的倔强辱忍有几分缓和下来，声线愈发颤颤，细听竟带着低声下气的求饶：

“你轻一点……求求你……”

“小远乖。”

罗浮生亲了亲他的后颈，性器抵在穴口处轻轻蹭弄，肉刃噗嗤破开被淫水泡软泡红的小嘴，推入层层媚肉包裹紧窒的肉穴，没吃过男人肉棒的稚涩肉壁紧紧吸附上罗浮生的肉根，绞紧蠕动死死咬着肉根，章远被烫的浑身打颤，墙面的冰冷和身后炙热让他昏陷于两重地狱，罗浮生也被他夹的不好受，只好揉弄他胸前只有薄薄一层软肉的小奶包，安抚着战栗的人。

“小远你好紧，快把我夹断了。”

章远被罗浮生荤话激的赤红眼框里直掉泪，嫩软清纯的穴艰难吮吸着罗浮生的肉棒，他仰头哭叫着：

“啊……好大啊，你，你快出去……”

“小远放松，屁股咬的太紧了哥哥出不去。”

章远咬着软软的嘴唇盯了罗浮生一眼，试着慢慢放松夹紧的臀部，嵌入身体的巨根蓦地滑入湿滑畅通的穴道，罗浮生抓着他的腰狠狠捣弄起来，直顶酥润泥软的花心，逼出更多丰沛充盈的汁水来，他被罗浮生干的摇摇晃晃，惊恐，愤怒和委屈尽数糅在嗓子眼里伴着罗浮生连续不断的猛烈冲刺，颤抖着嘶哑哭音不断重复：

“啊…我杀了你…我一定要杀了你…”

“你紧的快把我夹死了。”

罗浮生把他翻了一个面，勾起他一条匮软无力的细腿挂在肩头，肉根从淫穴中溜出又大力桶入糜烂熟红的肉洞，酸软肉壁骚浪谄媚的吮食着再度狠狠侵入的巨物，穴口嫩肉明明已然转为无法承受的糜烂熟红，却仍骚媚浪荡的吞吃男人的肉棒，被撞的绯红的臀腹流满穴口挤出的淫靡白浊。

“啊…不行了…快，快含不住了…”

章远失声尖叫着，身上操弄的人控制不住自己操弄的速度，这具根本算不上醇熟的身体却如诱惑甜蜜的浆果，让罗浮生失控，癫狂，他顺着章远颤抖的脊骨抚摸舔嗅，把哭泣求饶的人一寸寸吃拆入腹，他喃喃着痴狂的唤章远的名字：

“章远……小远……小远……”

初尝人事的雏儿怎么受的了这么激烈的性事，细细白白的大腿根被磨出一片绯红。他剧烈震颤了几下茎身吐出几股稀薄精水便再射不出些什么，眼泪横的满脸都是，嗓子已然干涸嘶哑，只能伸着麻红舌尖吐着热气，抱着罗浮生的肩膀无力晃动着臀部迎合着罗浮生的冲撞，细细糯糯的抽泣着。

罗浮生抱着他再顶弄了几下，把湿淋淋的肉棒拔出来，闷哼着射在他的小腹上。

章远被罗浮生操的失神，罗浮生手甫一松，他便软软从墙壁上脱力的滑下来，他双目失焦面色潮红地靠在墙上急促喘息着，一时合不拢的双腿大张着，小腹间白泠泠的全是罗浮生射出的精水。

罗浮生亲了亲他的嘴唇，轻轻暖暖的，滑嫩的一小块含在嘴里好像果冻，凉凉甜甜。

 

他神使鬼差间俯下身。

 

4.

 

“我们还会再见的。”

 

5.

走的时候罗浮生拿着那件还没脏的校服盖在他身上，在黑暗里点了根烟，火星微微跳着。

他居然在发苦麻烂的舌根尝到了一丝甜味，隐隐的回甘。

然后他把烟取下来搁在指缝。

 

6.

到巷口罗浮生摸出手机打了个电话。

 

7.

好疼。

章远扶着酸软的腰嘶嘶吸气在座位上坐下，屁股刚沾着凳子，老师就进来了，后面跟着一个人，垂着眼看不清脸上的表情。

“大家安静一下，今天班里来了位新同学，大家热烈欢迎。”

伴着稀落的掌声，那人缓缓抬起头。

章远蓦地愣住，继而脸色转为苍白，他几乎控制不住自己颤抖的身体。

那人眯眼瞧着章远脸上的瞬息变化，朝着章远投去一个诡异的笑。

 

8.

 

“大家好，我叫罗浮生。”

 

 

 

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> *生哥手里有钱有人 转到小远在的高中了


End file.
